Fireflies
by Jennifer Darknight
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata watch the Fireflies one night, side-by-side...(FLUFF ALERT!)


Fireflies  
  
Written by Jennifer Darknight  
  
"Th-they're beautiful!"  
  
Hinata's eyes lit up as she spoke. There were hundreds of them, gliding through the sky like moving stars, shining just for her. They were so beautiful, so free. . . she had wanted to be like them at one time. . . free as the wind to do whatever she pleases. To be whatever she pleases.  
  
But now. . . watching Sakura and Momoko as they ran along the field, she was appalled at how silly it was. She already had freedom, she already had happiness. . . after all, she had Sasuke and the girls. Who needed anything else?  
  
Sasuke Uchiha gently touched her cheek, pulling her close and allowing her to breathe his soft, musky scent. He never said much when he was in this type of mood, though. . . less than usual, anyway. Over the years, words have had less and less meaning. . . they had no need, when you could just show the one you love how you feel. She was always scared to talk to him anyway. Even the children, who took their reticence from their father, had spoken more than she did around him. But it didn't matter. They knew how they felt about each other.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he said softly.  
  
"Hn. . ." Hinata leaned against him, soaking in his warmth, taking in every smell, every curve, every area of his form. It had been so long since she had been this close to him. . . A-rank jounin missions took a lot out of both of them, and the girls spent more time with Neji at the Branch house these days than they did in the Main house. The girls understood, but Hinata's heart didn't seem to.  
  
The children were rather impressive, especially with how much they had learned. Sakura, the elder girl, had the Sharingan strain in her veins. . . she would be the new Heir to the Uchiha Clan, and she already knew how to harness her bloodline. Momoko, the younger one, was rather a Byakugan user, and she was next up as the heir to the Hyuga, if she so wished. Otherwise Neji's young son Hizashi (named after Uncle Hizashi. . . Hinata thought it was so sweet) would do just fine, since Neji wanted his child on the main seat anyway, since he inherited his father's genius. And it would be a good opportunity to bring the two clans together. Besides, even though Momoko knew how to use her Byakugan, and learned some of the successions skills from herself and Neji, she was more like her mother than Hinata herself could admit. But she loved her children more than life itself, and wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
A bit of a smile crossed Sasuke's features, and he snuggled more against his wife.  
  
"You've lost weight," he whispered to her, his onyx eyes still watching the children. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Y-yes. . ." Hinata replied softly. "I-I'm. . . more worried. . . a- about you."  
  
"Don't be. The missions aren't that tough." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "Sometimes I think that the jobs I got when I was twelve were harder than this." He paused for a few moments, then his tone became a little darker. . . more concerned. "But you don't need to be pushing yourself. Those wounds from that fight with Neji never did heal, after all those years, did they?"  
  
"P-please don't worry. I-I'm fine."  
  
Their eyes met for a moment, and Hinata could see the blazing fire that was emitting from his coal black eyes as he watched her milky white ones. Her heart pounded fast and hard. . . but she was always like this. Everytime she was near him, she would feel this way. This warmth, this happiness, this strange sense of nervousness. . .  
  
This was love.  
  
Love was what brought them together, to this point. This quiet night alone with their family in a field of fireflies, with the laughter of two children singing out into the air. Love kept them together, and it would never break them apart. Ever.  
  
She was tender. She was loving.  
  
He was protective. He was passionate.  
  
And they both watched the fireflies, side-by-side, thinking the same thing in that very moment:  
  
"I love you."  
  
Owari!  
  
Gah! Fluffyness! This is one of my first one-shots of SasukeXHinata. Actually, I have another one I'm writing, which had similar elements to this one, so I had to take out some stuff from this one's original copy so I could make my newest one original. But I hope you liked this one! Full of fluff and full of cuteness for all! I love writing these. . . I think I'll make more!   
  
Oh, and watch out for some SakuraXNeji oneshots. . . I plan on writing those too!   
  
Jen 


End file.
